forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Portal:Classes
Rename it? I realise with 4th Edition coming out this change may be dated, but what about changing this page to 'Portal:Classes' because of the base classes contained in the sourcebooks, such as Archivist and Warmage and to include NPC classes like expert, as well as the obvious barbarian, cleric etc. base classes? I lack the expertise to do this on my own, and I'm not sure that it would not infringe on another portal. Elfinor 07:52, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Not a bad idea. Also, let's not just assume prestige classes are obsolete. A good many of them are, after all, paragon paths in 4e. However, I do think that the recent trend in deemphasis of game mechanics is a good one, so I expect to see less focus on prestige classes - particularly if they have no lore basis (for instince - an article about Doomguides would be smiled upon since they're both a prestige class / paragon path and an actual part of FR canon). Niirfa-sa 08:09, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :: Sounds like a good idea. I'm not sure what to call it though. "Classes" is generally seen to mean the base classes (in both 4e and 3e). What's the best way to indicate we mean "Classes, Prestige Classes of 3e, Paragon Paths of 4e, and Epic Destinies of 4e", but in a succinct way? :) 15:43, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::A difficult one, because from an in-game perspective, some of these are occupations, like the Purple Dragon Knights of Cormyr, yet some are more like innate abilities that have manifested themselves. While we don't want to focus too much on the game mechanics and so called "crunch", we really owe it to the Realms community to be a resource for DMs and players too, and there is much interest in prestige classes and paragon paths there. I wouldn't mind simply using "Portal:Classes" because I feel this is probably the best term to encompass everything contained in the portal. Fw190a8 14:41, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::There seems to be a consensus here so I'll go ahead and add the core class for both editions in. Niirfa-sa 22:21, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Qoute: realise with 4th Edition coming out this change may be dated, but what about changing this page to 'Portal:Classes' because of the base classes contained in the sourcebooks, such as Archivist and Warmage and to include NPC classes like expert, as well as the obvious barbarian, cleric etc. base classes? I lack the expertise to do this on my own, and I'm not sure that it would not infringe on another portal. Elfinor 07:52, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Um, well I am going to have to agree with Elfinor on this one. -- 23:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC)Katami Notano NWN: Champion of Torm I've taken a close look at the Champion of Torm, and it's identical in all but name to the NWN2 version of the divine champion (wherein Smite Infidel targets foes of a different alignment, not worshipers of a different god). I'm relinking it to the divine champion page. StarSword 22:05, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Warlock? Um, I own the Player's Handbook 3.5 and the warlock is not present in it. That was added with Complete Arcane; I'm deleting it from that part of the list. StarSword 16:29, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Huh. I could swear the warlock was in the 3.5v of the PHB. Guess not. It's been a while since I actually look through it though. Niirfa-sa 22:32, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Colossal size of page This page is pretty whopping now. This is only a slight concern in itself, but I'm not sure how many people will be looking for a prestige class or paragon path by sourcebook. Although this is undoubtedly a very complete list, would it be more useful to the reader if it was in alphabetical order or some other order? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 19:58, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I understand where you're coming from, but I disagree. Since DMs and players are the ones most likely to show an interest in looking up classes it seems to be logical, to me, to list them by sourcebook, since that's where the players and DMs will be getting the crunch for the classes from (or will be considering for purchase). Ordering them alphabetically, ironically, would be more disorganized. To me at least. Niirfa-sa 22:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Personally, I don't see much of a call for classes and PrCs from computer games to be in this list. Delete them and we make the page a little smaller at least. hashtalk 12:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC)